User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here and here. Dominic Keating and Heroes Dominic Keating made an appearance on Heroes, and you know more about the Trek Heroes appearances than I do, so if you could add it to his article, I would appreciate it. I handled the Chuck stuff with Tony Todd, Robert Duncan McNeill, and John Fleck. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:05, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :He appeared last week, too, so it's pretty much already taken care of: ::Keating is currently appearing as an Irish crook named Will on NBC's hit series Heroes. Besides series regular Zachary Quinto, TOS stars George Takei and Nichelle Nichols are also appearing on this series. :Thus far, he's probably appeared on-screen for a total of two minutes... in two episodes. I hope he gets more screentime. Hope they bring back Takei, too. --From Andoria with Love 14:03, 2 October 2007 (UTC) New Actor Images You always seem set to pounce when a new image is uploaded from a non-Paramount source, to ask about the legality of its use r.e. if permission was obtained *LOL*. So, take this heads-up from now: *Image:GwynythWalsh.jpg *Image:AlfreWoodard.jpg *Image:Robin Curtis.jpg As you requested the last time, I have, on each image's talk page, posted the copyright owner's emailed reply to me authorizing their use. The owner, Mr. Ronald Douglas, likes MA very much. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:33, 3 October 2007 (UTC) The Thing That Ate Show Preview Heya :) As you've been my guide through the perils of Show Preview, I thought I'd come back to you to report a problem that's cropped up today with the submission of articles. Today, I've regularly encountered a conflict edit on each and every submission I've attempted. Show Preview has been unreliable, in that it's tended to show me the previous version of the file. In at least two instances, Show Preview actually behaved as Submit. For instance, it took me five seperate submissions just to correct a problem at Template:NCwiki that should never have progressed beyond the Show Preview stage. Whatcha think is goin' on? CzechOut ☎ | 07:32, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Renegade54 and a few people from other wikis have reported this problem, as well. Turning off "show preview on first edit" in your preferences should do the trick for now (at least I think that's what they did). If that doesn't work, you should ask Renegade what he did to fix the problem. I'm not sure what is going on with that or why it's doing it, but it is likely just another MediaWiki screw-up that they have to fix. --From Andoria with Love 18:32, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's a caching issue that primarily affects you when you use the "show preview on first edit". And yes, turning that off, generally "solves" the issue -- Sulfur 20:47, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks, guys :) That has worked for me today. But, as I've always had "show preview on first edit" checked, I wonder what suddenly made it go haywire? CzechOut ☎ | 03:48, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::A caching error recently cropped up with a config change... or something as such. Thus the recent spate of errors. -- Sulfur 03:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Stub articles Hey. A question comes to my mind. When I create an article about an actor/ background extra and find no other work he/she appeared in, is this a stub article? I have several sources I've checked out before creating an article. For example Alicia Adams. It seems she only appeared on Star Trek and I find no other source on the web for her. Is this a stub? – Tom 12:51, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I typically do make it a stub article, because you never know when someone who knows more about that person will come in and add more info. It's certainly not necessary, though; lack of available information is a valid reason to leave the stub off, because it is complete as far as anyone knows (well, mostly anyone). Hope that helps! :) --From Andoria with Love 12:54, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, thank you. – Tom 13:07, 11 October 2007 (UTC) The Featured Article Template Do you not think there should be some sort of protection that allows only administrators to use that template? Right now it seems to me anybody can use it. What is to stop just anybody from slapping it on any article, no matter how crappy it might be? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:23, 11 October 2007 (UTC) : Generally we assume good faith in those sort of situations.--Tim Thomason 18:37, 13 October 2007 (UTC) STXI ST08 Cast Per IRC discussion, I believe this would be the most best opening credit listing: STARRING CHRIS PINE ALSO STARRING (or AND) ZACHARY QUINTO AS MR. SPOCK AND (or WITH) KARL URBAN AS DR. McCOY CO-STARRING (or ALSO STARRING) ERIC BANA JOHN CHO SIMON PEGG ZOE SALDANA ANTON YELCHIN AND LEONARD NIMOY Shades of the TOS opening credits, unless someone (*cough*Bana*cough*) has a problem with the co-starring/also starring sticker.--Tim Thomason 18:37, 13 October 2007 (UTC)